


Unexpected Date.

by Setyourlazerstopew



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Carnival, M/M, Taagnus Week, garyl is mentioned, prompt: dates, prompt: first kiss, you know whats better than one prompt? two squished together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setyourlazerstopew/pseuds/Setyourlazerstopew
Summary: He waltzes over to the stand and hands the person on the other side a few coins in exchange for a couple of hoops. Taako follows him and watches as he proceeds to quite impressively toss hoops all on the same rod.Taako whistles appreciatively as the teller looks on in awe.“That’s some finesse you have there my man, quite impressive.” Magnus looks over his shoulder at him confidently before replying, “Not just a pretty face, eh?”, As he effortlessly tosses the last one on the rod.





	Unexpected Date.

Taako closes his spell tome with a snap as he hears another round of pacing begin on the other side of his door. This is getting ridiculous. Who has time to spend striding outside his dorm room. 

He twists and slides off his bed, tossing his book back over his shoulder as he makes his way to the door. He flings it open to only to find Magnus standing one foot in the air with his wide eyes staring at Taako. 

He leans on the doorway as he eyes him questioningly. Magnus’ lowers his foot, sheepish. 

“Is out here really that interesting?” Magnus comes to stand awkwardly in front of him, “You do realise that the door was open, and that this is your room too?” 

“Haha, yeah…” Magnus hasn’t made eye contact this entire time, and Taako is starting to get worried. 

“Seriously though, are you okay?” He looks closer at him, “You don’t look great. Are you coming down with something?” 

“No no no no no, I’m good, peachy even. I just... have something to ask you?” He says this last part very quickly, more like one word then an entire sentence. Taako blinks in as he disentangles those words in his brain. Oh is that all? He finds himself relaxing, nothing is wrong after all. 

“Yeah? Shoot.” 

“There’s a new carnival that’s just opened for business planetside, thought you might be interested in going?” He’s rubbing his hand on the back of his head as he speaks. It’s one of his more adorable habits, Taako muses to himself. It makes him softer, more approachable. 

“A carnival, huh?” 

“Ah, if you don’t want to go that’s cool. Just thought I’d ask, no worries. I’ll just go…” He gestures over his shoulder sadly and just before he turns to leave Taako reaches out to stop him. 

“Hey, I haven't even answered yet, where you going?” Magnus turns back, a small hopeful look in the corner of his eyes. “I’d love to go!” He claps his hands together while his eyes light up with glee, “I’m going to win the biggest stuffed animal that I can find. Just you watch.” 

Magnus breathes out a relieved sounding breath but responds by beaming which distracts Taako. A lot. 

“I’ll pick you up at seven then and we can head down to the surface?” 

“Yeah, sounds great…” Taako replies distractedly gazing at Magnus’ grin. 

“Awesome! I’ll see you later then!.” And with that he turns and purposely strides away, leaving Taako standing in the doorway. 

Well, that was kinda strange. Taako shakes his head and walks back into his room closing the door behind him. He leans back into the door and looks over towards Magnus’ bunk. 

Strange, but he’s going to the carnival tonight and he needs a stellar outfit. He can not go out into public looking like a hobgoblin. He has an image to maintain! 

\-----------------------------

There’s a knock on the door and Taako opens it, loudly exclaiming as he does, “Where have you been my man? Like we live in the same room…” 

Magnus is dumbstruck. He doesn’t even respond to Taako’s inquiry. 

“Magnus are you okay?” He waves a hand in front of his face and he snaps out of it. 

“I was with Killian. You look great!” He says sincerely. 

Taako is taken aback even though, he tells himself, he shouldn’t be. He dressed up a bit and let’s be honest, Taako is a dream any day. 

“Nice to see you can appreciate my artistry Mango,” he eyes him over appreciatively, “Not too bad yourself.” Once the armoured shoulder pads came off Magnus really looks softer, the protector shining through the warrior. 

Magnus looks down bashfully, “Hard to look good when I’m next to you.” He looks up under his lashes. Taako feels like if anyone else had said that he would have agreed flippantly but with Magnus? He doesn’t want Magnus to feel like that. 

“Don't be silly, Taako may have nailed down ethereal beauty to a fine art but you are a completely different style!” He gestures to Magnus, “You have a rugged handsome charm about you. People dig it.” 

He pauses and looks sideways at Taako, “You think so?” 

“Definitely.” He nods in emphasis. 

Magnus straightens himself in response. With the grin on his face he seems to be glowing. 

\-----------------------------

Travelling to the carnival was uneventful; Once Magnus told Avi where they were going, he kept wiggling his eyebrows at them which was weird. It’s not like it’s a date or anything. 

Taako looks sideways at Magnus as they clamber into the ball and sit down next to each other. 

Taako knows that Magnus had a wife, and that she’s not around anymore just from context clues. Magnus, despite wearing his heart on a sleeve the majority of the time, doesn’t really openly talk about his past. Taako frowns to himself, well none of us do. 

Magnus notices him frowning and sends an encouraging look to him. 

“Are you scared of flying? You should have told me.” Taako latches onto this excuse. 

“Am I scared of being flung into the air in an oversized catapult, yes, but I can handle it. I’m a big boy.” 

\-----------------------------

Both Taako and Magnus marvel in the the lights and sounds of the carnival as they arrive. Taako absentmindedly thanks Magnus as he pays the entrance fee, still taking in all the sights. 

They walk around, shoulders brushing, perusing the different games on show surrounding them. Magnus gets really excited and turns to Taako quickly, “Well, what do you want to try first!?” He’s almost bouncing on the spot in anticipation and Taako takes in that image fondly before looking around and pausing at the Mirror maze. He points toward it. 

“How about it? People swoon at one of me, imagine a multitude of Taakos!” Magnus chuckles and agrees with him and they make their way over, Magnus lifting the curtain into the darker inside of the tent. 

They stumble around laughing, bumping into each other as they forget which are mirrors and which are real. 

Taako turns a few corners and startles a bit when he realises that he must have turned differently to Magnus and that they aren’t together anymore. He calls out, spinning in an effort to pinpoint the reply. 

He feels an unusual emotion crawl up through him when he spins around, looking at his own reflections. There was something about the multiple reflections that was familiar and almost… painful? Taako can’t make any sense of it. 

He’s lost in the reflections when suddenly he spies something moving behind him. He relaxes when it reveals itself to be Magnus who strides over to him, clasping his large hand on his shoulder. 

“There you are. Lost you there for a second.” The warmth emanating from his hand helps Taako shake the melancholy feeling off. Feeling more like himself now he looks at Magnus’ reflection next to him and smiles. 

“Yeah, You found me.” 

\-----------------------------

After the maze, and it’s dredging up of inexplicable feelings, Taako decides that any more than one mirror is too much. 

They play a myriad of games after the mirrors, Magnus laughing at Taako’s moaning about not being able to use magic to beat the games. 

“These games test your skill and my skill is magic so I don’t see why-” Taako freezes when he catches sight on something in the stall in front of them. Magnus stops when he notices Taako’s distraction, sees what he is staring at, and grins. 

He waltzes over to the stand and hands the person on the other side a few coins in exchange for a couple of hoops. Taako follows him and watches as he proceeds to quite impressively toss hoops all on the same rod. 

Taako whistles appreciatively as the teller looks on in awe. 

“That’s some finesse you have there my man, quite impressive.” Magnus looks over his shoulder at him confidently before replying, “Not just a pretty face, eh?”, As he effortlessly tosses the last one on the rod. 

Hoo boy. 

He rocks back onto his heels trying to regain composure while Magnus chooses his prize. 

When Taako looks up next his vision is filled with pink. Magnus pushes the giant plush unicorn towards Taako nervously. 

“This is for you.” Taako is actually kind of touched and accepts it gently, soft smile adorning his face. He may not have won it himself but this is just as good, if not better. 

“Thanks, Magnus. That’s really sweet of you.” He casually waves his hand over the unicorns face and another horn appears. Magnus laughs a little. 

“Garyl won't get jealous will he? Taako hugs it closer to his body. 

“Nah if anything, I think he’d be flattered.” 

\-----------------------------

They are walking around, taking in the sights casually when Taako stops in his tracks and he turns to Magnus. 

“Magnus… Is this a date?” Magnus’ expression drops. 

“You mean you didn’t know?” Taako feels lighter all of a sudden, it _was_ a date, he wasn’t imagining all the glances and signs. 

Wait, it was a _date_. 

His head whips back to Magnus who is no longer looking at Taako, but at his feet with a despondent look on his face. 

“This was a date the whole time?” Magnus looks up and responds carefully, “Well that’s what I intended but I obviously hadn’t made my intentions clear enough. If you just want this to be a friends outing or whatever that's totally cool though, no pressure.” 

He seems to reel himself back in, shoulders back, bracing for a blow, and no that won’t do. 

Taako strides over, grips Magnus’ shirt, pulls him closer, and in contrast to his rough handling, softly places a chaste kiss on his lips. 

It lasts barely a second and Magnus looks stunned when Taako pulls away. 

“Really?” He looks imploringly at Taako, trying to reign back his smile. 

“Hell yeah my man.” My man, Taako likes the sound of that. 

“If I knew that that was an option I would have-” And just before he finishes his sentence Magnus reaches out and pulls Taako to his chest, lifts him into the air and swings him around. 

Taako’s hand flies to his hat to stop it from flying off but is laughing while he wraps his remaining arm around Magnus’ shoulder. He rests his forehead against Magnus’ as they slow down. 

“Best date ever.” Taako whispers. Magnus chuckles and replies, “You didn’t know that it was a date for the majority of it though.” Taako can feel his breath on his face. 

“Well, they can only get better then, huh.” He replies cheekily. There will definitely be a next one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this work was created for the first day of Taagnus week! The prompts were dates, and first kiss, so I decided to do both of them together. Hope you enjoyed! R&R please! :)
> 
> Edit: The wonderful [nekosd43](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/pseuds/nekosd43) has created fanart of this fic!! It's so good you should check it out [here](https://nd43taags.tumblr.com/post/167244733942/so-setyourlazerstopew-did-a-cute-fic-about-the)


End file.
